Spring Floods
by Adlet Mayer
Summary: Spring brings life, but also destroys it. Adia, a Typlosion, learns that lesson the hard way. (one-shot, mystery dungeon universe)


_Spring brings fortune and life._

The fresh morning sunlight bore down upon their small home, a den nestled deep within the lush forest, not too far away from Serene Village. The soft sounds of the forest were soothing to Adia's ears, as the Typlosion leaned back against a particularly large, moss-covered boulder. Life was simple for her. Although, her young, trouble-making child had somewhat complicated her schedule. Maybe more so than she would ever care to admit.

Although spring had recently arrived, the nearby river was dangerous as the ice thawed. And there was always a potential of flooding happening in the area close to it. The days seemingly wedged between winter and spring were ones to be wary of.

"Dumi!" Adia called out. The sudden thought of the thawing river filled her with worry. Her daughter was a child who savored new discoveries and adventure. That nature could become troublesome. A small, rustling noise caused a wave of relief to run over her. Usually, Dumi went out on walks with her father during the afternoon. Adia was glad she had caught her daughter before then.

"Yes, mother?" Dumi was a Cyndaquil who was unusually small, which often caused Adia to worry. The large Typlosion was truthfully unsure about why their child was so… tiny. It made her worry more.

"On your walk with your father, make sure to stick close. The river is thawing around this time of year. It's dangerous." Whether Adia's warning went on deaf ears, she would never know. Dumi was a cunning Cyndaquil, much to her dismay. Either way, Dumi nodded slowly, as though carefully mulling over her mother's words.

"Ah!" The bushes rustled, and the slender head of a Ninetails poked through. "Papa!"

"Come. Let's go." Never a pokemon of many words, Harith still loved his family deeply. "Is there anything you would like from Serene Village, Adia?" The Typlosion shook her head at his question. Dumi bounded over to her father, who nodded at Adia. "We will be back soon."

The words didn't quell the odd sense of worry that plagued Adia.

* * *

Night had settled over the lands hours ago. It was silent within their small den. Harith and Dumi had returned just in time to eat. All had gone well. But still, Adia feared for her child's future, without reason. Her worrywart nature caused her to be a wary parent. Maybe she should speak to Harith about it…

The sudden scent of fear alarmed Adia, alongside a shifting movement next to her. Warily, she cast a look to the side, only to see her daughter beside her.

"Dumi…" The typlosion spoke in a quiet, tender voice, reasoning that her child must have had a nightmare.

"I had a nightmare." The small Cyndaquil seemed to be curt about it, as though she disliked acknowledging it. "About the river." A sudden pang of guilt swept over Adia. Perhaps she had scared her daughter by emphasizing the river's danger.

"As long as you do not stray too close to the river, you'll be fine." Steadily, Adia moved to curl around her daughter, who nestled into her side, treasuring the reassuring warmth. "Your father and I will not leave you. You shall always be safe… The river cannot get you as long as we are here."

Dumi didn't reply, and Adia would have spoken again, had she hadn't of heard a soft snore coming from her daughter's tiny form.

* * *

"…Love is an incredibly powerful element, my children." Adia spoke with the utmost certainty. She had been invited as a guest to the school of Serene Village, to give a lesson on emotions and caring. "It is more powerful than any attack, than any pokemon. Love for others is perhaps the most powerful force that exists."

There was a long round of applause, as Adia climbed down from the podium, and was greeted by Dumi, who had started to attend classes within the village, as she had become of eligible age not long ago.

"That was amazing, mother!" Dumi spouted off several other praises, causing Adia to chuckle lightly. A warm feeling spread throughout the Typlosion's chest, as the two of them walked down the long, thin pathway, back to Serene Village. "My mother is so cool! Very cool!"

"Your father is cooler." Adia said with amusement in her voice, causing Dumi to give a loud gasp.

"No way! Mom's the coolest! She knows so much!" Dumi insisted repetitively, causing a feeling pride to ripple through the typlosion.

"Alright, alright. If you say so."

 _"I know so!"_

* * *

Rain beat onto the roof of their small den. Sudden, torrential downpours had swept through the area, catching each and every pokemon by urgent surprise. Orders to move to higher ground had barely been given out, when the river was overwhelmed, and flooded beyond the amount that it ever had before.

Heavy thumping footfalls hit the wet ground as Adia raced through the forest, Dumi clinging to her back. She had no clue about the whereabouts of Harith, who had left much earlier on an errand. Her daughter clutched onto her back, shivering as thunder boomed and lighting struck. Adia's fur cling to her form, soaked to the bone and frigid. But all that mattered to her was getting to higher ground.

Adia stopped.

They were surrounded. The water would soon over take where they were. Hurried breaths left her as she searched for a solution.

A tree! Climb a tree!

"Hold on!" Adia reached up, latching on as best as she could to a trunk. Typlosions weren't really meant to climb trees, but it would have to work. _Arceus, please._

Water swept over where they had been standing.

A squeak, the feeling of her daughter slipping off of her back as she reached a hefty branch.

The weight vanished from her back. Her heart stopped, plummeted.

"DUMI!" It was an anguished cry, as Adia plunged onto the lower branches in an attempt to reach her daughter, who was clinging onto the tree's slippery trunk.

 _The river cannot get you as long as we are here._

 _The river cannot get you as long as we are here._

 _ **The river cannot get you. It cannot take you from me.**  
_

 _"Almost there! Hold on, please hold on my child!"_ She was reaching out, extending out so far, almost there.

Dumi vanished underneath the greedy black waters.

 _Spring steals life, almost as much as winter does._


End file.
